gtafandomcom-20200222-history
United Liberty Paper
United Liberty Paper, U.L. Paper or simply U.L.P.C. is a front company for a secretive Government (or Government-Contracted) Organization in Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko Bellic works with them through an anonymous representative. Organization Almost no information about the nature of U.L. Paper is given over the course of the game, except that, according to Niko's contact, they are not part of the FIB. They appear to have considerable resources and influence, and in some way co-operate with public authorities -- it is their subterfuge which leads to the arrest of Elizabeta Torres, and the resulting collapse of her drug distribution operation. They also seem to be in cohorts with the FIB, since the FIB participated in the cover-up of the chopper attack in Paper Trail. Niko's contact within U.L. Paper says, "It's hard to tell who the good guys are. I'm not a good guy, but I'm fighting with them',", suggesting that they may be a government black ops group, or a group subcontracted by government to keep illegal activity at arm's length (they commission Niko to commit several murders, and perform one illegal rendition as a favour to Niko late in the game). The organization offers several missions supposedly related to stopping terrorist activity in Liberty City. Niko is blackmailed into working for the organization after discovering that his girlfriend, Michelle (real name Karen), is in a similar predicament, and was in truth assigned to monitor him. The main building string is on Columbus Ave in The Triangle, Algonquin, Liberty City. In the game's files, U.L. Paper's missions are titled "CIA", ie, the Central Intelligence Agency. Several framed documents on the contact's office walls carry the seal of the CIA. The Contact 'The U.L. Paper Contact ' is a senior agent working for the company. He is very cynical and often talks to Niko using a sardonically condescending tone to remind him of his precarious position ; he also doesn't hesitate to ask Niko to kill somebody and speaks of violent actions and occurrences with a cold and uncaring demeanour. His justification for the organization's actions is that foreign terrorist groups and governments that conflict with America are ready to commit even more heinous actions that could bring harm to the American population (which Niko finds to be true while working against said terrorist groups), but he also doesn't deny that a lot of his actions are not for procuring public safety but rather to satisfy the government's sometimes greedy requests. He also makes mention of having a past military career in the Army. It is revealed in the cutscene of the first mission for the organisation that the contact speaks Serbian, the language of Niko's homeland; he says to Niko that America is "just like the old country", to which Niko replies: "Just like it". The contact hands Niko missions that involve stopping the activities of an unspecified terrorist group as well as covering up for U.L. Paper's activities, such as by killing a man who knew of the Organization, killing another man who funded terrorist plots and stealing a helicopter from the terrorist group to kill yet another man who funded the group's activities. After Niko tracks down Florian Cravic, his contact reveals that he should actually be hunting for Darko Brevic; Brevic is ultimately delivered to Niko as a favor by U.L. Paper in repayment for Niko's services to the organisation and to Jon Gravelli. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Wrong is Right (Boss) *Portrait of a Killer (Boss) *Dust Off (Boss) *Paper Trail (Voice, Boss) *Weekend at Florian's (Post-mission phone call) *Payback (Post-mission phone call) *Liquidize the Assets *That Special Someone (Voice, Boss) Trivia * While the mission string for U. L. Paper is still available, and having managed to attain a wanted level of three or more stars, Niko will, after evasion or death, will receive a phone call from the U. L. Paper contact. He expresses his displeasure at Niko's recklessness, in that he can now get away with things. In some instances, high wanted levels will cause him to call you and comment about Niko's "johnson" being too big to keep in his pants. * A diploma hanging on his wall has the name "Edward T. Fortune." The same diploma can be seen hanging on the wall of Vic Manzano's office in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * On being asked by Niko at their introduction if U.L. Paper is actually FIB, the contact replies sarcastically asking if he looks like a homosexual, which might be a reference to the semi-confirmed homosexuality allegations of the FBI's first and longest serving director J. Edgar Hoover. * The 'Certificate of Training' in a frame hanging behind the contact in his office has a blurred monogram of the Central Intelligence Agency as the certifier, which might imply, as a strong reference, that U.L. Paper is in fact a front Organization of CIA in Liberty City and the contact is in fact an undercover CIA handler. *Internal model of U.L. Paper is called ..._cia. *The compass on the first floor resembles the one on the CIA seal, which would mean that the U.L. Paper is a cover-up for the CIA's HQ. Gallery CIA.png|The certificate that bears the name Edward. T. Fortune de:United Liberty Paper Co. es:Edward T. Fortune Category:Organizations Category:Government Category:United Liberty Paper